Getting away
by MusicArt2010
Summary: What if Jake hadn't imprinted on Renesmee? What if SETH did? What happens to Leah? Jake? Blackwater. Jake's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

Rosalie raised the baby up, her face pressed against the thing's cheek. I positioned myself, glad that she had made it an easier target for me. I leaned forward and felt the heat begin to change me while the pull toward the killer grew—it was stronger than I'd ever felt it before, so strong it reminded me of an Alpha's command, like it would crush me if I didn't obey. This time I _wanted_ to obey. Footsteps from the door came to my ear; I ignored it, ready to pounce. The thing's eyes looked at me for a second and then went to the door.

A gasp came from the doorway. I peaked at the person, it was Seth, more importantly, human Seth. I froze at his expression. The look on his face, it was struck as though he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. Like the only thing holding him to this world was that murderer. No… not Seth…he didn't!

"SETH!" I yelled, he snapped his head to me, the look still on his face.

"Jake…" He looked back at the abomination. A growl escaped my lips, Blondie turned to me, her lips curled in a snarl, the thing protected in her arms. Seth stepped toward the monster. Blondie looked at his face and I could see the shock in her eyes. She didn't relax from her frozen crouch, but she let the hideous monster into Seth's arms.

"Did you…?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"I think I did…" Another growl escaped my lips. Seth's eyes looked at me, apologetic. Ripples of anger shook my body. I had to control myself, if I hurt Seth, Leah would kill me… The thing looked at me, her eyes the same mild chocolate brown as the dead girl I had once loved.

Snarling, I ran out of the house thrusting myself into the woods. Phasing was easy, ignoring my anger… my lose…wasn't. I barely noticed Leah, until I heard her anger overtake mine. She was basically saying every word she could about Seth's imprint. I knew that this was harder on her then it was on me. Seth was her brother and now…she was the brother of a half-leech lover. All my anger disappeared, only to be replaced with utmost worry for her sake.

_Leah… _I tried to cut in her breathless snarling and cursing out. She ignored me.

_Damn it, Seth! You leech loving, son of a—_

_LEAH! Listen to me. Seth imprinted on the—on Renesmee, and we can't do anything about that._ If I was near her, I knew she would've bit me. I couldn't believe I had said that. I was actually _comforting_ her.

_WHAT?! Jacob _BLACK_! DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS SOME _NORMAL _IMPRINT; SETH IS GETTING HIMSELF INTO THE ENEMY! AND YOU'RE JUST GOING TO… STEP ASIDE?!?!?!?_

I winced at her words. _Leah…_

_Damn imprinting… first Sam…now…Seth… _

I could feel the pain of her words, the ripping pain that topped mine. Like putting lemon juice on freshly cut wounds…

_Leah…I'm sorry… _

_Leave me alone, Jacob. _

_Leah, c'mon…talk to me…_

_No! _She ignored me and pushed herself faster. I turned and went to her direction. I felt her stop at the nearby river. Then, the shimmer of someone phasing. I ran through the woods till I reached the river. Leah was sitting at the bank, her head down. She was wearing clothes… A shiver of surprise crawled against my skin. She was wearing Esme's clothes! Phasing behind a shrub, I pulled on some pants that the Cullens gave me.

"Leah…" She didn't look up, her head still down, her knees tight against her chest. "Leah, please… talk to me."

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Leah… Please." I couldn't stand to see her this way; she had looked out for me when I was hurt. And now…

"Leah… C'mon, talk to me!"

"Do you NOT get the meaning of 'leave me alone?'" She yelled.

"Nope." I walked to her side and sat next to her. She ignored me. I saw a tear drop from her eyes.

_Leah…_

"Hey, c'mon, it's gonna be—"

"Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare say 'it's gonna be okay'!" She shrieked. She looked away from me and stared at the water, her eyebrows pulled together. My hand came up, close to reaching out to her. I pulled back, shocked at my sudden action.

We sat there for five minutes. The tears wouldn't stop. I couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing her wrist, I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her waist. She didn't pull away, her strength was gone. She just cried on my shoulder.

She continued crying on my shoulder for a good solid thirty minutes. I had the feeling she hadn't cried like this in ages. And in those thirty minutes, I thought everything over. Seth imprinted on it, which means…which means, we can't do anything about it. If we hurt it, or kill it to be more exact, Seth will end up hurting and we can't damage the pack. We were all still family. Leah sniffed again, my attention brought itself back to her. My arms were still around her waist. Her hands were crushing into my chest. She sniffed one last time and then looked up at me.

I looked into her eyes. First sadness, then shock. She pulled away. My arms fell limply to my sides.

"I should go…" She said, her voice groggy from crying. She stood up at the exact moment I did.

"No…" I took her hand and looked at her. I never realized how beautiful she was. The way her raven black hair blew in the wind, her russet skin looked lovely even if it was flushed.

"Jacob…" She didn't pull away; instead she looked into my eyes again. She was confused, I knew it.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Leah…" My other hand rested itself on her cheek.

"S'not you're fault…" She mumbled.

"I know…" Then, without thinking, I pulled her close to me, my head bending over so that our mouths were just an inch away. I heard her breath take in, slightly. Closing my eyes, I kissed her. No thought of protest in my head. I just kissed her. I felt her arms, trying to push away and then…she was kissing me back, her arms around my neck. Her lips were soft, then, urgent.

Soft… so good… so much better than Bella… My eyes shot open. Bella! I pulled away, looking at Leah and then at my own hands. I _kissed _Leah! I looked at her; she had the same confused look on her face, a mirrored look of my own.

"Jake…" She said softly. A cold shiver ran through my spine, despite the warmth that overwhelmed my body. She called me, _Jake…_

"I…" And then, I turned and ran straight to the woods. My head was throbbing with confusion. Leah. I _kissed_ Leah Clearwater. Smooth Jake, real smooth. You kiss a complete harpy after the girl you loved dies right in front of you! Ugh! What happened to everything that was once normal in the world!? I punched a nearby maple, the sound of cracking wood bounced off my ear. I was too frustrated to notice.

For God's sake, Leah Clearwater!? Why not a prostitute?! Ugh! I pushed myself to run faster. I didn't want to phase, I needed to only hear my own thoughts right now. I heard a howl in the distance, I didn't care who it was, Seth or Leah. Leah… I shook my head, pull yourself together, Jake!

Next thing I knew, I was at the Cullens place again. I heard their breathing, so the rest of those leeches came back… The sound of two hearts pierced my ears. One was that monster's; the sound was like a hummingbird. The other was… a fighting heart. Bella!

I ran through the door, looking around wildly. There was Blondie with the baby in her arms, Emmett next to her. Rosalie whipped her head up at me, her teeth glistening against her curled lips; Emmett covered her, his body crouched, protective.

"Bella…" I was out of breath, not from the running, but the overwhelming joy. "Is she...?" Their flicked to one another then back to me. Emmett straightened himself, his muscles still tense, ready.

A second later, Carlisle stood in front of me. He looked windblown and exhausted, but he smiled.

"She's going to be okay." He said, his white teeth glistening off of his pale face.

"Okay as in she'll be…?" I couldn't say it.

"Yes." He answered. Straight and to the point. My heart was beating faster than usual. Bella was alive! Bella was alive!!!

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to find Seth at the doorway. His eyes were wary and…scared.

"Seth, look kid…"

"Jake," He said looking me straight in the eye. I looked back, then he looked down, I knew he couldn't stand against an Alpha. "I care about Renesmee and I don't care what you s-s-say, I imprinted on her and…and…" He looked like he was choking on thin air. He was speaking against his Alpha…

"Breath Seth." I said, he took it as a command. I shook my head, my shaggy hair covering my eyes. Flipping it away, I looked at him. "Look… I can't stop fate. You imprinted on that thi—on Renesmee. I'll talk to the Elders about this… But I think I'll need to leave for a while."

Seth looked like his eyes would pop out, "W-what?! But you can't just go! I mean—" He fumbled with his words till it was total gibberish.

"I have to clear my head, Seth. And… I think Leah should come with me. You know how she gets." I tried to ignore the thought of our earlier encounter. How her lips were soft and yet fierce against mine.

Seth looked at me, trying to not say anything across the line. "A-are you sure? I mean Leah's such a pain!" I laughed weakly. Then, he turned serious again. "Seriously Jake? For how long?"

"Until we're both done clearing our heads." I answered. Straight and to the point.

"Have good luck trying to get through her." He snorted. I punched his shoulder, trying my best to grin.

"Watch after things while I'm gone." I said. His eyes brightened up.

"Y-you mean, I'm in charge while you're gone!?" He grinned.

"Yeah."

"Swee-eet." He ran to Rosalie. She gave Renesmee to him and he held her in his arms. "Did ya hear that Nessie? I'm in charge!"

"Nessie?" I looked at him, my eyebrow cocked up.

"Well… the name Bella gave her is such a mouthful…" He mumbled.

I laughed, "Good luck on telling her you imprinted, kid." You'll need it. I grinned when his face flushed.

"Well, I'm gonna find your sis, I'll see you in a week or so, okay?" I was about to walk out when I heard Edward call my name.

"What now, leech?" I turned and looked at him. His face was bright with joy. Man, I'm glad _I_ didn't imprint on his kid. Jeez. Edward. As my father-in-law. Ugh.

"I hear that you're going a while with Leah." He said. Great. He knows about the kiss… He ignored my comment. "Well, here." He tossed me a silver item, I caught it reflexively. Keys? Nice. I wonder if it's that Vanquish again…

"Er… Thanks, I guess." I started to walk out again, only to be stopped again, this time by Esme.

"Do you need clothes or money, Jacob?" She asked. Man… Why does she have to be so caring?!

"Er… No, I'll just get clothes from home, I'm stopping there anyway. And money… I don't really think—" She frowned. Ah man… "Look, I think I have a few spare bills at home…" Her lip jutted out into a pure pout. "And well….umm… sure. Money. I'll owe you back."

"Oh no!" She handed over a wad of 100 dollar bills. Holy crap! "You will not!" There that should cover for food and maybe even a motel."

"Er…thanks…"

"And please don't send it down the river this time." She said pleadingly. I looked at Edward. I can't believe he told her! Following my gaze, she interrupted my thoughts, "Jacob, I found them by the river bank while I was hunting.

"Oh." My bad. "Well," I walked around her and looked at the Cullens and Seth. "I guess I'll be going then. Er… You'll tell me if anything goes wrong?" I looked at Seth.

"Sure thing, Jake!" He chirped, Renesmee still in his arms.

"Bye." I walked out of the house. As soon as I knew I was well covered in the trees, I pulled my sweats off and phased. I knew I wasn't alone.

_Hey Leah…_I saw her pacing back and forth at the river bank.

_Jake! About time! Look we need to—_She stopped as she looked at my thoughts watching the recent event that had just happened.

_NO! I am NOT going anywhere with you, Black!_ She yelled, launching herself forward.

_Leah, listen. We both need a break, I know it. Just come with me, we'll go and cool off. Just us._

_Have you lost your mind!? This is _exactly_ what those bloodsucking leeches want! For us to leave, and then take down Seth!_ I winced at her words.

_Leah, c'mon, you know damn well they wouldn't!_

_I may not be as _close_ as you are to those leeches, but I know that my baby bro being there by himself is _not_ good. I can't believe you would just let him—_

_Leah, just shut it for a sec. Okay!? I _know _you felt something earlier. Leah, please. Come with me… Just come with me and walk away from all this mess._ I felt her tail twitch at the thought of earlier.

_I…Are you sure we should just go?_

_Well, what's stopping us?_

_…I guess… going away for a while does sound nice…_


End file.
